When Our Stars Align
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: *Sequel to Sunshine, Moon Beam, and A Wedding On Cloud Nine; read those first* This is ten years after everything we know of ever happened. How's everyone's lives turned out? Who new has entered their world? Most importantly, how can the Moons keep their biggest secret ever from their kids? I mean they've kept it for ten years, how hard can it be? Very, but God can always help.
1. Ten years

**This is the next sequel to Sunshine. It's best to read Sunshine, Moon Beam, and A Wedding On Cloud Nine (two-shot) first or you will not understand.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"AHH!" came a shrill scream that wok both Ally and I up.

"Austin, what was that?" Ally asked in a slightly panicked voice, but she was still all groggy from literally just waking up.

"I don't know baby. Stay here while I go check on the kids" I said rushing to the hallways with my baseball bat at the ready. That's when the twins appeared in their doorways that were right next to each other. Once they were old enough to want their own room, we gave Ella the old nursery for her to do with it what she wills, while Emma took Ella's old room and Evan took the guest room. The guest room was right next to Ella's old room and the twins still wanted to be close to each other so that's where the arrangement came from. They never took notice to the fact that Ella has the biggest room now.

"Daddy, what was that?" Emma asked, shaking in fear.

"I don't know Em, but don't worry. Stay here with your brother while I go check on Ella" I told my ten year old daughter. She nodded quickly and immediately ran over to my other ten year old, hugging him tightly. They fight like cats and dogs, but those two will protect each other with everything they have if needed.

I crept into my sixteen year old daughter's room quietly, only to find her tossing and turning in her sleep with tears running down her face. Twelve years and every time I see that face I still see that precious little girl I fell in love with when she was only four. It kills me every time I see her cry or in pain of any kind.

"NO…NO! NO DADDY!" she screamed. I quickly ran to her side, trying my hardest to wake her up.

"Sunshine; Sunshine, please wake up! It's just a bad dream baby" I said desperately trying to get her to calm down.

"No, please! Don't hurt them!" she cried, still not waking up.

"Sunshine, no one's hurting anyone. Please, just wake up" I begged.

"D-Daddy?" she asked in a scared little voice when she finally opened her eyes. I sighed in relief and pulled her close to me.

"It's okay Sunshine, it was just a dream. You okay?" I asked pulling back a little. She just shook her head 'no' and buried her head deeper into my chest. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I-It's been ten y-years Daddy! When's it gonna s-stop!?" she sobbed. I sighed. For the past ten years, just ever-so-often, she'll have dreams about all the stuff we went through before the twins were born. She knows everything's fine now. Everyone who tormented us is still locked up and changed their ways a long time ago. But she still has the nightmares.

"I don't know Sunshine, I'm sorry. What was this one about?" I asked pushing her hair back out of her face.

"I-It was the d-day you got…s-s-shot. B-But this time, e-everyone was there a-and y-you didn't m-make it! M-Mom and the t-twins were there a-and we had to w-watch you d-die! T-Toby was there t-too. H-He hugged me t-the whole time, b-but the second you…d-d-died everyone in the family t-turned on me. They all s-said it was m-my fault! I-It's true Daddy! It was m-my fault you g-got shot in the f-first place! You w-wouldn't have even been there if it w-wasn't for me!" she cried. I hugged her tighter as she sobbed.

"No baby girl, it wasn't your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I would've been shot anyway, so don't you dare get it in your head that you caused this. It is not your fault Sunshine" I assured her.

"B-But you'd be f-fine if you never m-met me" she said trembling. She wouldn't look me in the eye either.

"Ella Christine Dawson Moon, I don't ever want to hear those words come out our mouth again young lady!" I exclaimed. I can't believe she thinks that!

"Daddy-"

"No" I said in a softer voice. "Sunshine, my life would be just plain miserable without you in it. If I never met you, I would never be a husband _or_ a father. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have a family. I'd have never met your mom, Trish and Dez wouldn't have gotten together or adopted Bri, Porter and Maddie wouldn't have gotten together, Porter and Alyssa never would've been adopted by the Bentleys; none of the couples from the past twelve years would've even been here without you. You never would've met Toby; your best friend! It's all been possible because of you! There would be no Emma or Evan without you! Don't you see? You're the glue that held this family together!" I said truthfully.

"B-But-"

"But nothing Sunshine; you gave this family a lot to love and care for; you created this family for goodness sakes!"

"It would've saved a lot of pain and heartbreak if I was never born" she mumbled putting her head down. "I mean, just look at Mama"

"But there would've been so much more pain without you" I said. She looked up at me questionably so I continued. "I would still be a lonely old superstar with a jerky attitude. Your mom would still have stage fright and would still be dealing with her brother and the Freemans. Goodness, those horrible people would've never known who God was without you! You were the little girl who made them all realize they needed to change their ways or go to hell for their sins that they never asked to be forgiven." I said. All she did was nod with a few tears still in her eyes before she hugged me tightly and pulled away.

"I love you Daddy" she said as her eyes started to droop.

"I love you too Sunshine" I whispered kissing the top of her head as she fell asleep in my arms. I know from personal experience that if I move, she'll either wake up or have another nightmare, so I stay put.

Now how about I clue you all in on the last ten years of our crazy lives…

After the twins were born, Ella was so happy to be a big sister. We all decided pretty quickly that it was best we didn't tell them about her being adopted. It gets challenging at times, but we've managed to keep the adoptions and all the criminals associated with them a secret from all the kids; including the ones that were born after the twins.

After Trish and Dez adopted Bri and got married, we all had to keep the secret from her and the other kids as well that she was really Dez's sister rather than his daughter. She and Trish are so close now that it'd crush her to find out she wasn't even at all related to her by blood. Trish and Dez are the only parents she's ever known though. She was about two weeks old when she started living with Dez, and he and Trish adopted her (with a little help from Ella) when she was six months old.

Also, Trish and Dez had a little boy they named Lucas Gabriel Worthy Moon. Lucas is eight now and is an insane combination of those two. He's all loud like Trish and totally insane in the strangest way like Dez. Also, he has the attention span of a nat. The kid is in and out of so many different clubs faster than you can blink (just like Trish and her jobs).

Now whenever Porter and Maddie babysat the twins or Bri, they'd always 'play family' as we all called it. They would play around with the kids and basically act as if they were their own. After a while, Porter got tired of the act and just proposed. That was eight years ago when they got married, and now they have a six year old son named Zachery (Zach) Preston West, and a four year old little girl named Elizabeth (Lizzie) Anna West. The names Zach and Lizzie come from Porter and Maddie's fake names when we were on the run (though the kids don't know it) and their middle names come from Porter's parents' names.

Dad, Dez, and I weren't too thrilled about letting Maddie go-she is my only baby sister-but we knew she loved that kid and he would keep her safe. Plus, now I have a little niece and nephew to spoil rotten. None of the kids really know that Dez, Maddie, and Aiden are my adopted siblings either though. When they ask why Aiden's so much younger than us, we just say he was a surprise-which isn't a lie. We haven't exactly run into the extra last name problem yet (mostly because Trish's family has a few different last names with all her cousins) so I guess they just figured we're the same way. Now that the kids are getting a bit older (especially mine and Bri) I have a feeling that question will come up sooner or later.

Aiden's almost twenty-one now, and like most kids his age, he's mainly into girls. He still acts like a teenager (though what guy in there early twenties doesn't). Although, Aiden's always been a bit of a player if you ask…well anyone. The only girl his age that he's never really been able to get would be Terra-Trish's cousin and Tori's little sister. They have sort of a love/hate relationship, but ultimately she's his best friend and he's hers.

Tori actually married this guy she saw at Trish and Dez's wedding. I don't know all the details, but long story short, I'm pretty sure he was her high school sweetheart that moved during senior year. Apparently neither ever got over the other so he proposed….about three months after their reunion. They waited about a year to get married, but Tori already had a baby before. She has a son, Caleb that is the same age as the twins. She had moved on from Andy (her husband now) and married a man named Caleb also. He died before she even gave birth so she named the baby after him. Andy's the only father little Caleb ever knew though, so everything turned out okay. She also has a two year old little girl and is pregnant…with triplets. So you see how that goes.

Now as for Kelsey and Alyssa, we're all very proud of how far they've come. Back in high school, the girls became pretty popular actually. Apparently, the whole school couldn't stand those kids that bullied Kelsey for so long. It was hilarious when Kelsey came home (we were there for Ella and Toby having a play date). I was surprised she didn't start singing how happy she was. Alex and Katy had been expelled for what they did. Kelsey said Katy was popular but held a perfect record so she was screaming 'But this will go on my record! My dad will disown me!' And Alyssa was just happy because they made several new friends and she'd never had that much (good) attention before.

Now as far as boyfriends go for those two, that's a whole other story. Let's just say that with the girls' ever growing popularity in high school, there were guys beating down the doors to ask them out. Porter was especially protective of Alyssa, but when guys were after Kelsey's heart he was automatically thrown into the overprotective big brother mode. It was just natural to him.

Now remember Kelsey's old friend from Tennessee? The guy whose father helped save us when we were all kidnapped by the Freemans? Well it appears that Mr. Hunter Williams had miraculously transferred to the same school as the girls when his dad took the job down here as police chief. Uncle Daryl would've taken it, but that would mean more time away from his family.

Anyway, Kelsey and Hunter hit it off right away (again), much to the other guys at school's displeasure. They were always wondering how the new kid with the thick southern accent (that still hasn't worn off) could just swoop right in and steal her heart when they'd been trying (and failing) since freshman year. He transferred in the middle of junior year, but it took a while for Hunter to convince Kelsey to let her guard down and let him take her out (she was scared to trust after that first failed relationship). After all that, somehow some of the girls got to talking to her about trust, and look where she is now; twenty-four years old (almost twenty-five) and engaged to be married to the kid for crying out loud! Uncle Daryl was already friends with Hunter's dad, and he knew the boy treated his little girl right so he was a bit more excepting of the engagement than Porter was. The roles were passed down fairly; my role as overprotective brother is now Porter's, and Porter's role as the scared kid dating the overprotective brother's little sister has been passed directly to Hunter. And that's where they stand now.

Alyssa's still looking for her 'Mr. right' but she's had a couple of boyfriends before. They just weren't 'the one' as she put it. I'm telling you, Porter's ten times more protective of that girl than Dez and I ever were of Maddie which is hard to beat. We still have to see where Alyssa's love life will lead to.

As for Toby and Ella, we're still waiting to see how their complicated friendship/possible future relationship will play out. Neither of them really know this, but the whole family has this betting pool going on to determine when we think they'll end up together, but we all think they will. Not that I ever want to let my little girl go, I just have a feeling she'll end up with him.

"Daddy?" came a small voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Emma standing there with Evan beside her and Ally behind them both.

"You guys can go back to sleep; Ella was just having a bad dream" I told them.

"Because of the storm?" Emma asked. I looked out the window behind Ella's bed to see that there was in fact a thunderstorm going on.

"It's okay guys, you can go back to sleep" I assured them. They all three just stood there, and I could see Ally smiling a bit. "Well?"

"Daddy, can we please sleep in here with you and Ella!?" Emma begged. I smiled a little. She was always a little scared of thunderstorms.

"Yeah, please!" Evan said before realizing what he just said. I raised my eyebrow at him teasingly. He's always trying to prove he's a man so this is funny. "Uh, I-I mean…to make sure Ella's okay and doesn't have another bad dream!"

I just laughed and made more room on the bed. "I don't see why not"

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed as quietly as possible since Ella was asleep. She ran over to the left side of me (which would be the middle of the bed) and snuggled into my side that wasn't already occupied by my other daughter. Evan lied down beside her leaving Ally the end of the bed. They both said they weren't going to fall asleep any time soon, but within minutes I had two sleeping daughters cradled on each side of me, and Evan's head was on Ally's stomach as he was sound asleep.

"Yeah, cause they sure made it a while" I said sarcastically making Ally laugh. I still love her laugh.

"Well at least they're sleeping again. What'd she dream about this time?" Ally asked sighing. I just shook my head and leaned down to kiss my oldest daughter's head at the thought of what she told me earlier.

"Als, I felt so bad for her. She dreamed of when I got shot, but she said this time everyone was there including you and the twins. Also, according to her, I died and you all had to watch it. She said Toby was hugging her the whole time until I 'died' and then he and everyone else turned on her saying it was her fault, and Ally, she actually believed that. She believed it was her fault I got shot eleven years ago" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up the kids.

"Poor baby; she's been through so much" Ally said sighing.

"Als, it's late. Why don't we get some rest and try to deal with her nightmares later?" I suggested. She nodded while yawning cutely. What? We may be in our mid-thirties and married, but she's still just as adorable as ever.

"Night Austin, love you" she said closing her eyes.

"Night, love you too Als" I said as I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, careful not to wake up any of our sleeping children or her.

This life of ours may be crazy, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Hey guys! :) I'm so excited for this story! It's the third one in my trilogy (although I technically had that two-shot with this as well). This was just the introduction chapter. It was meant to explain what happened over the past ten years more or less and show a little bit of the problems they still face. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, so tell me what you guys think! Also, I will probably be doing a good number of flashbacks throughout this story to show details of their lives during that decade. I wasn't just going to say Maddie and Porter are married without something cute (since everyone loved them together) and I wouldn't say Hunter proposed to Kelsey without, oh I don't know, showing the proposal ;P So yeah, expect a lot more, and there will be returns of every character ever mentioned in Sunshine, Moon Beam, or A Wedding On Cloud Nine before (minus the very minor ones like at Sunshine's press conference for example). So please read, review, follow, and favorite! I want to know what you guys think!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	2. Here comes trouble

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Ella's POV**

I woke up this morning, and when I opened my eyes I literally found my whole (immediate) family in _my_ bed with me, sleeping soundlessly. Um…okay then. I'm glad I was at the very end of the bed with the little chain of my parents and siblings so I could easily slip out without waking a single one of them up. My dad's arms were still wrapped around me, but I got out with him only turning and snuggling Emma closer. He's a very sound sleeper and sometimes it's extremely hard to wake him up.

When I walked into the living room, I nearly had a heart attack upon seeing someone lying on the couch. I walked a little closer, and I was so relieved-and a little curious- to find my best friend in the world passed out. He was wearing some blue, plaid pajama pants and a light grey long sleeved shirt. The TV was on the racing channel (I still don't see why they need a whole channel for that) and Toby was clutching the remote to his chest as he slept. I'm not wondering _how_ he got in-he does have a key which he takes advantage of too much-I just wanted to know w_hy_ he was here.

I held my hand to my chest to see if my heart would ever slow back to a normal pattern. It's a technique that I just do without thinking by now since both my sister and I have had a heart problem ten years.

I'm surprised I haven't gotten used to Toby just randomly stopping by the house. He'll stop by to just hang out with me, do homework (or have me help him with his), help watch the twins, or he's just bored. But if it's this early in the morning or really late at night, it usually means he needs to calm down and think about something. Sometimes it's when he gets in a fight with his parents or sibling(s), and sometimes he just needs a "quiet" place to sleep. It's _never_ quiet around here, but he knows that we Moons like to sleep in late so he does have a little time.

He looked so peaceful. People are right when they say you look younger when you sleep. At least I know Toby does. He's my best friend, and you can call me strange for thinking this way, but I find that innocence of him sleeping feeling like home. I don't remember too much before I met him, so it's like I'm being transported back into time of our childhood and the past I sometimes wish to go back in.

I didn't realize that I'd moved closer to him and started stroking his hair until his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. I sucked in a breath and looked down at his face. I sighed in relief to see he was still asleep and it was just a reflex. I slowly (and carefully) detached my wrist from his grasp and stood. I decided to just let him sleep and make everyone their favorite breakfast: fried egg sandwiches for Mom and Evan, pancakes for me, Daddy and Emma, and bacon with a side of…anything really for Toby. I decided this morning it would be scrambled eggs for his little side dish. I already had the eggs out anyway. I'm telling you, that boy likes his stupid bacon about as much as Daddy likes his pancakes.

"Toby" I whispered shaking him a little. I rolled my eyes when all he did was moan and roll over. _That boy. _"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to eat that bacon and those yummy eggs myself if you can't force yourself up…" I said trailing off as I slowly walked into the kitchen. And in three…two…

"You made bacon!?" Toby exclaimed as he skidded into the kitchen. He nearly fell on his butt, but the look on his face was plain adorable. I just shrugged and decided to tease him a little.

"I don't know. Why should I make bacon for someone who sneaks in my house and about gives me a heart attack when I come downstairs?" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He smiled boyishly and came over hugging me from behind. Oh no, he knows my-

"Ah! Toby!"

-tickle spots!

"Stop! Please!" I gasped out between my own laughter. Toby was laughing just as hard, if not harder, than I was. He knew my weaknesses and this was unfortunately one of them.

"S-Sorry Ells, this is way too fun to stop" he laughed. I struggled under his firm hold on me, but he still managed to hold me so tightly without it hurting once. That still amazes me sometimes because the dude is strong.

"Come on Toby, I have to take my medicine before I make it all so my food doesn't get cold waiting thirty minutes" I whined. That got him to let go almost immediately. He's known me since I had this, but he still worries about my health. If I even touch a chocolate-chip cookie, he stares at me like a hawk practically the whole time.

"Okay, okay…but did you really make bacon?" he asked after a second. I laughed a little but nodded as I grabbed my pill bottle. I quickly swallowed to capsule and walked back over to the stove where I had the bacon and eggs started already.

"Of course I did; you're here. I would never be able to get you up without bacon" I said rolling my eyes. He smiled that stupid boyish smile of his that I've become so accustomed to, before wrapping me in one of his suffocating bear hugs.

"You're the best Ells!" he exclaimed, never once letting me go. I laughed at how excited he was over food. My feet even came off the ground a few times!

"I know I am, but you get no bacon until you put me down and tell me why I woke up to find you asleep on my couch this early" I said sternly. He set me down smiling sheepishly.

"Bring the food in the living room and I'll tell you" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes again as he walked away towards the living room, leaving me to finish all the cooking. I placed the twins' and my parents' food on the table before grabbing his bacon, my pancakes, and the orange juice and heading in there after him.

"Alright Toby, I brought the food now tell me what's up" I said handing him the plate of bacon which he immediately dug right in to.

"My parents were bugging me about choosing a career again", he said sighing. You see, Uncle Daryl really wants Toby to follow in his footsteps and become a cop. Aunt Claire agrees, but she said if that wasn't what he wanted then he should do something practical like study law or medicine. Although, anyone who knows Toby as well as I do would know that none of the above listed fit him in any way, shape or form. He isn't the lawyer or doctor type, and he doesn't want to be a cop. He's seen the danger it can put people in. I'm telling you every time Uncle Daryl goes on some kind of assignment he gets so scared and worried that he'll never see his father again. He told me he never wanted to put his own family through that.

"Have you told them yet? What you really wanna be?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"No Ella, you and I both know they'd never let me."

Toby has always been really into cars. Everything to do with cars actually. He loves to build little model cars, paint them, draw them; everything. But what he really loves doing is driving. Toby has wanted to be a racecar driver for as long as I can remember, but I'm the only one he'll tell that to. He told his parents that all the time when we were kids, but as we started getting older Uncle Daryl and Ant Claire were always discouraging that. They told him that was a useless little kids' dream all boys have had. But not to Toby. No, Toby still dreams of racing some day and we go by the racetrack often.

But I've been sworn to secrecy so I don't know if anyone will ever see how talented and amazing he is behind that wheel.

"Toby, I've seen you drive and you're really good. Of course I would never want you getting in an accident, but life's about taking risks. One of those risks might just have to be telling your parents about your dream; your life. It's your decision in the long run. Plus, we're sixteen so you only have to last a little while longer before you can legally do whatever you want" I told him. He smiled down at me and put his arm around my shoulder while eating another strip of bacon with his other hand. I snuggled closer to my warm best friend and laid my head on his chest while finishing up my pancakes.

"You're the best friend in the world Ells" he mumbled through a mouthful of bacon. I rolled my eyes at his boyish behavior, but smiled anyway. He was just the best and I wouldn't want him any other way.

"Nope, that award would have to go to you bucko" I argued. I then laughed at as a memory came rushing back from so many years ago. "I mean, what other guy would give their best friend a car for their sixth birthday?"

"A cheap one" he said. I looked up at him questionably so he continued. "I made that car out of a bunch of parts left from my other cars"

"What? You never told me you made that" I said amazed.

"You never asked" he said shrugging.

"Hmm, I wonder what other secrets you've been keeping from me", I said jokingly. He suddenly looked down at me so seriously, I almost gulped.

"Ella, even if I stopped talking for some reason, I'd still find a way to communicate with you-over anyone else-and tell you everything. You know every little embarrassing thing about me. That's one thing that'll never change."

"Awe, Toby! You are the most amazing guy in the world! You'll always be my best friend" I said smiling in content. I closed my eyes as he subconsciously started playing with my hair.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up this morning by my youngest daughter continuously yanking at my arm, hurriedly whispering, "Mama, Mama! Wake up! You have to see this!" The smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon fill the room, so I'm assuming Ella made breakfast. And from the bacon part, that must mean Toby's here. We rarely smell bacon if he isn't. Ella's the only one not in here, so I automatically assumed it was her who made breakfast. This is _her _room after all…

"What is it Em" I asked groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She just shushed me before pulling at my arm again.

"Come on, this is the cutest thing ever!" she squealed as quietly as she could.

"Okay, who broke in this time? Ross Lynch*? Josh Hutcherson*?" I asked jokingly.

"No, but wouldn't that be awesome!?" Emma asked with that fan-girlish smile of hers. I laughed.

"Emma, are you going to show me whatever it was you felt the need to wake me up for or not?" I asked smiling at how easily my daughter could get distracted.

"Oh yeah! Go look in the living room but make sure to bring your camera or your phone. Make sure it's on silent though; you'll want to get this picture" she said. I did as she said and when I got walked in the living room, I stopped immediately. The cutest thing I ever saw awaited and I had to snap the picture as fast as I could.

"Em, you sure weren't kidding" I said and noticed she had her phone out snapping pictures as well. I taught her well.

"I know! Those two adorable idiots are in such denial" she said shaking her head. I just laughed at my youngest child.

"What are you guys yapping about? It's only-oh gross" Evan said when he came in and saw what we were looking at.

"It's not gross" Emma snapped at her brother. "It's adorable."

"Girls" Evan muttered rolling his eyes. "Dad's gonna flip when he sees this."

"Maybe, but Mama isn't gonna let him ruin the moment. She always gets a say in the matter" I said smirking.

Emma suddenly gasped. "Evan, we have to make sure Daddy doesn't come in here! We have to let them have their moment!"

"I ain't havin' nothing to do with this" Evan said holding up his hands and walking into the kitchen. "Ooh, eggs!" we heard him squeal like a five-year-old seconds later.

"Brothers" Emma scoffed. "Oh yeah! It's my mission to make sure Daddy doesn't come in here!"

With that, she ran off back to Ella's room where my husband still is, I'm assuming. I still can't get over how much alike she and Ella are; their little "missions" and all. My daughters' "missions" are always quite interesting-usually successful-but often causes a good bit of trouble and chaos.

"Hey Ally, what's-", Maddie started as she came through the front door (everyone has their own key), but I quickly shushed her and pointed towards Ella and Toby. Right now reminds me of the first time I ever saw those two all cuddled together; right after the twins were born when Ella was teaching Toby how to hold Bri. I still have the pictures to prove it. Ah, ten years' worth of beautiful memories.

"Awe, who had April in the betting pool? They may be close" Maddie whispered to me as she came over. The girl's almost twenty-nine, with two kids of her own and still acts like one herself. Although, I can't really blame her. She never really had the chance to be a kid until she was a legal adult.

"I think it's Trish, but Bri and Em are real close in the running" I said laughing.

"Oh, my little girl's growing up" Maddie said wiping at her eyes.

"Maddie, she's only twelve years younger than you" I reminded her.

"And that's only six years less than you-really five since I was almost thirteen" she shot back.

"Well, at least I know I'm not really old when my daughter starts dating" I shrugged.

"Or when you become a grandma" she smirked. I didn't have time to smack her or retort because of who came through the door at that very moment.

"Aunt Ally!" came the excited voices of my four-year-old niece and my six-year-old nephew who burst through the door and into my open arms. Toby and Ella immediately shot up from their sleeping positions as Porter staggered in looking like he'd just run a marathon.

"The main difference between kids and dogs…you can't stick a leash around a kid's neck without getting weird looks!" Porter breathed out making us all laugh.

"Hey guys. Mom, I made you, Dad, Emma, and Evan breakfast. Toby and I already ate earlier. Maddie, guys, did y'all already eat?" Ella asked as she rubbed her eyes. I couldn't help but notice Toby still had his arm wrapped around her body making me smile. My daughter is so lucky to have a boy like that in her life so soon, and she doesn't even realize it.

"Duh! Kid, you know we wouldn't make you cook for us" Porter laughed. Ella just smiled and leaned back against Toby. Awe!

"Evan already found his food, Austin's still asleep, and Emma's trying to keep your Daddy in the bed so he wouldn't wake you two up; I just got here" I informed my oldest daughter.

"Emma, would you get up? I know I heard that front door open" Austin's voice came from down the hall making us all turn our heads that way.

"No! Daddy, you can't go in there!" Emma cried just as Austin emerged with an amused look on his face as he gazed down at our youngest daughter clinging to his leg as if that would stop him.

"Em, they're awake" Evan said rolling his eyes as he came out of the kitchen, stuffing his face with the remainder of his breakfast.

"What? Oh…Toby!" Emma yelled as she got off Austin's leg and launched herself at Toby who laughed, catching her in his arms with ease. All the kids absolutely adore Toby. He's the boys' role model/buddy and the girls just love him to pieces. Not just that but he's so good with them. He'd make an excellent father someday…

**Ella's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when my little sister practically threw herself at Toby. She's loves him so much, and I just think it's adorable how good he is with kids. I can take a little credit for that. I mean, it just made me melt ten years ago seeing him hold a baby for the first time, and it still makes me melt just seeing how he acts around my siblings and the others.

"Hey there kiddo, how's my little Starlet been?" he asked. I always thought it was cute how Evan called her that. Since my Dad calls me Sunshine and I named my brother Evan Ray, he figured Emma shouldn't be left out with those kind of names. He remembered my old fake name was Star, so he called her Starlet. He always said she was like a 'mini-Ella' also. Funny.

"I'm great! I got a hundred on my spelling test!" Emma exclaimed making me smile. She drove herself crazy over that test this weekend.

"So I take it you finally figured out how to spell _received_?" Toby asked. He knew how frustrated she was about that being the only word she couldn't get.

"Yes! But seriously, what gives? They tell you some stupid rule about 'I' going before 'e' except after 'c'. But what about _their_? That doesn't follow that rule at all!" Emma exclaimed. You know, I never understood that either.

"Funny, your sister said the same thing a few years back" Toby said glancing back at me with that goofy grin of his.

"Well she isn't wrong; it's a stupid rule" I said defensively.

"Toby! I lost a tooth!" Lizzie exclaimed as she climbed up into my lap. So cute, it sounded like she said 'toof'.

"I see that. You're getting to be such a big girl" he told my four year old little cousin-who was also his niece. Lizzie wanted to sit on Toby's lap so he made me scoot to the right a little and Emma sat on his left side while Lizzie found a comfortable spot on his lap. That's when my six year old cousin, Zach, decided to plop down in my lap. Even though Toby's his and Lizzie's uncle, not a single one of the kids calls him 'Uncle Toby'.

"Ella, can I play Angry Birds* on your phone?" Zach asked me. I laughed.

"Sorry buddy, my phone's charging. You can play it later" I promised. Just as the girls all adore Toby, the boys seem to love me for some reason. I don't get it really, but I don't complain. I love them too much. Zach and Lucas love dragging me to play boy games that I'm no expert at, but it helps that I have a little brother too.

"Is that Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez?" Evan asked as he looked out the window. Porter came over and looked himself before nodding.

"Yep, here comes trouble" he laughed.

"Lucas is here and all your lives just got better" my eight year old little cousin said as he entered the house. Yep, this is the family with all the really _big_ entrances.

"May omo Dezitto!" Uncle Dez said in a horribly fake Spanish accent. He was also wearing a really stupid looking mustache. I, along with everyone else, just had to laugh at that.

"Dez, you are such an idiot! That is not Spanish, Dorkinstein!" Aunt Trish's voice boomed right outside. The comment made Uncle Dez pout.

"And to think I married into such stupidity a decade ago. Hey everyone. And what did you think you were doing…" Aunt Trish said continuing her rant about Uncle Dez, only briefly acknowledging the rest of us.

We all turned to the door as my ten year old cousin, Bri, walked in. "Hey", she said in a monotone. No major entrance or anything. I still don't see how she's related to Uncle Dez.

"There's our little Bri-Bri" Toby said in a baby voice he used to tease her with. That got a small smile out of her as she came and plopped down on the other side of me-the only empty spot left on the couch.

"Scoot over stupid; you didn't leave me any room!" Lucas complained. Bri just groaned and threw head against my shoulder.

"Lucas, don't call your sister stupid" I said glaring at him. Trish and Dez are busy fighting-again-so I know they wouldn't tell him that.

"Well she is stupid! Ain't that right stupid?" Lucas said poking his sister.

"Shut up Lucas!" Bri yelled back.

"Toby, Bri and Lucas are saying mean words" Lizzie said from beside me in Toby's lap.

"Yeah, and they fight more than cats and dogs" Zach chimed in, looking up at me. "Why do they always fight? Them and Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez."

"That's just how they are" I sighed. I can't do anything about Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez, but I can do something about the kids.

"Alright, no more name calling! Now I've had enough with you two fighting. If you guys are gonna start fighting then no one is sitting on this couch, you hear me?" I demanded. They just stared at me, silently. "I said, 'do you hear me?'"

"Yes" they said at the same time, then turned to glare at each other.

"She was talking to me!" Lucas yelled.

"I know that stupid! I'm the good kid!" Bri yelled back.

"Everybody get up right now!" I yelled over the chaos. The whole house was quiet at that. What did I do?

**Hey guys! So sorry for the epic long wait. Epic-okay did that sound lame? Whatever. Lol, anyway if you all have read my Easter one-shot (again posted late; sorry) then you all would know that the tornadoes we had prevented me from updating. Well, those of you who bother to read my stupid author notes anyway ;P So sorry, but April and May are my busy months. Especially May but I'm going to try to update as much as I can. Also, I will be continuing Use Your Voice alone because my friend can no longer help out, but I'm still grateful and so incredible proud of what she's already written of the story with me. Mr. Taco, if you ever read this, you rock! You know who you are :)**

***Standard disclaimer; I don't own. But who doesn't want to own Ross or Josh? Give me those blonds ;P**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	3. He makes me complete

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Toby's POV**

I was trying so hard not to laugh when everyone got silent due to Ella's little outburst. I don't blame her though; those kids were getting on my nerves too. They needed to be disciplined and their parents certainly weren't about to stop bickering long enough to do it themselves.

"Would you all just stop staring at me and do what I said? I told you guys to stop calling each other names and fighting or no one was sitting on this couch. You guys need to cool off. Bri, I want you to go to Emma's room. Lucas, I want you in Evan's room. Now go on" Ella demanded.

"But I don't want to" Lucas said defiantly.

"But I don't care" Ella mused. "Now get yourself in that room little mister. I am not going to put up with you guys fighting all the time. I'll be in there in a minute, but for right now go to the separate rooms."

With that, the two siblings stomped to their cousins' rooms without as much as a glance back at Ella. The twins had already accompanied Bri and Lucas in their separate bedrooms while Lizzie and Zach ran off to play in the playroom when Ella had first stood up. As for the adults, they were all still just staring.

Ella sighed and threw herself back onto the couch by me-being the only one who didn't leave the couch when she got angry. "I hate yelling at them" she muttered as she buried her head on my sleeve.

I pulled her to me, hugging her closely. "You may hate yelling at them, but I hate seeing you upset. You did the right thing" I assured her. I noticed all the adults were slowly gravitating towards us, but I couldn't tell by their expressions if they agreed with me or if they were mad.

"Are you sure I wasn't too hard on them?" she asked sitting up a little. She looked directly at me before turning her gaze to everyone else who'd gathered around us.

"Girl, you were easier on them than I would ever be. What you beating yourself up for?" Trish asked.

"I'm their cousin. I shouldn't be yelling at them. I'm not the adult and I'm not their parent-"

"You're sixteen. That's old enough Ella. You've babysat them countless times and now you get how to discipline bad behavior. At some point it just comes natural. Don't worry about it. They'll be okay with it at some point" Ally said. I wanted to laugh so bad again. When will they be okay with that? I hate it when my parents yell at me so why wouldn't they? Of course there are times they should be punished but they don't have to like it.

"So y'all don't care if I go talk to them?" Ella asked. They all just started laughing. I stood up and pulled Ella with me.

"Come on Ells, I'll go with you" I offered. She nodded and walked with me in the hallway. When we got out of hearing and seeing range of the living room but not to the kids' rooms yet, she stopped. "What?"

"Thank you Toby. You really are the best" she said flinging her arms around my neck. I smiled to myself and hugged her waist.

"Of course. I'll always be there for you" I said. That brought a smile out of her. I could look at her smiling that beautiful smile all day. Wait, where did that come from? "Okay, now come on. I believe we have some kids to tell off"

She just rolled her eyes at me. "Are you actually enjoying this?"

I shrugged. "Kind of makes me feel more grown up. Good practice for when we grow up, get married, have kids…"

Ella just stopped in front of Emma's bedroom door and stared at me. At first I didn't understand why, but then I finally realized what I said and how it might sound. "When _we…_"

"Yeah, when I get married and have kids of my own, and when you get married and have kids of your own. You'd make a great mom" I said, hopefully saving my own butt.

Crap, why did I add that last part? I was almost in the clear! Urg, sometimes I am just so stupid.

"Uh, thanks Toby. That's really sweet of you to say" Ella said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I noticed that angel smile of hers was back, and her cheeks were pink. Ha! I just love it when I make her blush. Usually I love it because that means I embarrass her, but sometimes…

"Die zombies, die!" we suddenly heard coming from the Evan's room where the boys were. Ella groaned in frustration, slapping her hand over her face for effect.

"When will I catch a break?" she muttered from beneath her hand. I shook my head, smiling a little and went over to her.

"Come on Ells, I think we should see Lucas first" I chuckled throwing my arm around her shoulder and dragging her towards the door. She stopped right as I was about to touch the doorknob. I turned to her and she looked up with fear in her eyes. I sighed. "Come on Star, I'll be right here with you. All we're going to do is talk to the kid. He needs to know that he shouldn't treat his big sister like that-or anyone really. And Bri should know that Lucas is younger than she is and very impressionable. My mom gave me and Kelsey this talk so many times, and even Lys and Port a few. Everything will be fine."

"Okay" she whispered and leaned her cheek against my shoulder/chest. She's just so much shorter than me. She always has been.

"Come on" I said smiling. Knowing she was still hesitant, I opened the door and lead her in so she couldn't make a run for it. "Guys…" I said in a warning tone. Lucas and Evan both immediately dropped their game controllers, knowing they were caught.

"I'm out of here" Evan muttered, trying to make a run for it. Dumb kid. He really underestimates his sister who currently held him in place by the ear.

"No Evan, I don't think you are" she smirked. Now there's my girl. That's kind of her thing. Ella can be as scared as she wants about an upcoming event…as long as it's before it happens. But while she's in the middle of a challenge, she will not show weakness. These kids would never know how scared she gets sometimes…but boy, I do. I'm probably the only one who ever sees how truly scared she gets. Or at least I'm the youngest.

"Why not?" Evan whined. I had to laugh at that. "I wasn't the one calling my sister stupid and I wasn't fighting for the couch! I wasn't even in on that conversation!"

"I know, but you do still do stuff like that to Emma sometimes so I want you to be here too. You got it?" she demanded. Evan grumbled something under his breath as he took a seat on his bed once more. And Lucas…

"Lucas Gabriel Worthy Moon! Don't you dare move!" I yelled. Ella and Evan both looked away from each other from whatever little sibling fight they were having and looked to where I was staring at the idiotic eight year old. Lucas was half way out the window…on the second story.

"Lucas! Get away from the window!" Ella cried.

"No! I don't wanna! You're mean! You want to get me in trouble! I don't like you anymore!" he yelled back. I could tell that hurt Ella, as there were already tears starting to roll down her face, but I think those tears were more from her wishing he was already safe than the fact his words cut deep. But those tears would be saved for later. This, I knew.

"Lucas, please! Get down here now!" she cried. Seconds later we heard the bedroom door open and that's when Emma and Bri ran through.

"We heard screaming! What's going-", Bri started, but stopped, wide-eyed, when she saw her brother heading out the window. "Oh my goodness! Lucas, get down! You're going to kill yourself!" she cried.

"No! Nobody wants me here! You called me stupid!" Lucas yelled.

"Luc, buddy, you know I didn't mean anything by that. You kept calling me stupid first and I just…I'm so sorry! Just please, come on get off the ledge!" Bri begged. That's when the kid did something nobody expected…but probably should've. He started laughing! He jumped down and sat on the window seat with a smug smile on his face.

"You guys really thought I was gonna leave. Ha! You're the stupid ones. I just wanted to get you guys all crazy and look, my stupid big sister was begging for my forgiveness!" he laughed. "What a sucker!"

I looked over to where Ella stood, right behind Bri with her hands on the little girl's shoulders. It looked like she was about to crush her, but Bri didn't seem to notice. She was staring at Lucas in shock and tears, as if she couldn't decide whether to strangle the little twerp or hug the life out of him. Probably both.

Finally, she snapped out of her little ten-year-old trance and walked straight up to the boy. I thought she might slap him or something, but instead she yanked him up and pulled him in a tight hug. "Thank You God that he's okay" she whispered, her little voice breaking slightly. I almost broke right on the spot. I could see Ella trying to wipe the tears from her face so the kids wouldn't see her crying more than she already was. And the twins, God love them, they were both sitting on Evan's bed, staring at the scene in complete and utter shock.

Bri finally pulled back just a little but held onto Lucas's shoulders. He stared up at her with about as much, if not more, shock than the twins. "W-What are you-"

"Lucas Gabriel Worthy Moon, if you ever pull a stunt like that again you are dead meat little brother! But right now, I just thank God you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again!" Bri cried, pulling him back in her arms.

Not even a second later, I heard a little whimper. It didn't come from the twins, so I knew it came from Ella. But before I even had the chance to say anything, she was out the door.

**Ella's POV**

"Aunt Trish!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I couldn't stop the tears this time.

"What is it? What's wrong Sunshine?" my dad asked immediately running over before Aunt Trish, or anyone else, could even get up. I just flung my arms around his neck.

"Daddy I just can't handle them! Lucas hates me and when I try to act grown up he turns on me. He tried to climb out the window!" I cried, burying my head in his chest. What? Some girls just need their daddies.

"What!?" Aunt Trish screamed. I just kept crying. I couldn't even explain what happened.

"It's okay Aunt Trish" I heard someone say from behind me. Oh, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Why was my son climbing out a window!?" she yelled. I cringed. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it. And it's all my fault! Like always!

"Because your son needs a little lesson in being grateful and respectful. I think your daughter has a little more sense on that topic, as she was the one to not only forgive him for pretending he was going to climb out a window just to mess with us, but she just kept crying and hugging him. The poor girl felt so bad" Toby said. That just made me cry harder as Toby continued to inform Trish and the rest of our family exactly what took place upstairs. What had happened when I couldn't control an eight year old. My little cousin. What kind of person am I?

"Sunshine, it's alright. He's okay. Don't cry" Daddy kept saying over and over again. He never let me go. I love my dad. He never left me. Ever. I don't deserve to have a dad as awesome as mine. He's always there for me, and how do I repay him? By failing my cousins and siblings over and over? It isn't right.

"Come on Ella" my mom whispered from beside me. I looked up to my dad who nodded so I reluctantly pulled away from him and went upstairs with my mom who pulled me in my room. "Baby, tell me what's wrong. I can tell when something's bothering you, and it isn't just about your cousin."

"Mom, why do you and Dad keep putting up with me? It's my fault! I shouldn't be acting like an adult when I'm still a kid myself! But you know, it's probably just me. Probably just because I don't belong anywhere. Toby does, which is why he was able to handle everything so…perfectly. And I can't do anything right" I sighed, falling back onto my bed and pulling a pillow over my face.

"Oh baby, it's been eleven years since you figured out what really happened. I was always afraid this would happen" Mom sighed. I pulled the pillow up a little so I could see her face, but she had it buried in her hands.

"You were afraid what would happen Mama?" I asked. She sighed, turning towards me, and grabbed my hand.

"Ella, baby, from the moment I opened the door of that crumby old apartment and saw you there, I knew you were mine. But I was always afraid, even after the papers were finalized and everything, that you would never feel the same way. I was stupid to hope things would be easy and I would never have to tell you that I didn't give birth to you, because in my mind you've always been my little girl. I mean, I never understood what kind of mother could just leave their child, but baby, it may sound terrible, but in that one moment I was never happier for the world to have had one more person not meant to be a mom, because it gave me the chance to be one. It was incredibly selfish to think such horrible things, but I did. And Ella, I still feel that way" she told me. I just sat there, shocked. She's always told me, any time I had doubts, that she loved me more than the world and that I was just as much her daughter as the twins. But she never told me that she was afraid I didn't love her the same.

"Mama, is that what you think?" I asked, the tears just freely falling down my face now and I couldn't care less.

"Well it's the truth, isn't it? I figured it was about time I was totally honest with you" she said with a sad smile. I just leaned over and hugged her.

"Mommy, don't think like that" I said hoarsely. Yes, I said Mommy. Don't judge me. "I love you so much, and I thank God every day that Samantha didn't feel the need to keep me a moment longer than those three months…and the couple times she kidnapped me I guess" I added with an afterthought. She chuckled a little, but I could tell the memory was still painful. "Mama, I never felt like you weren't my mom. I just felt like I didn't deserve to have you and Dad and everyone else as my family. What did I ever do to have such caring people in my life? Nobody was even mad at me for not being able to handle Lucas."

"Baby, a professional bull wrangler couldn't control that kid" she said making me laugh. "And sweetheart, we wouldn't even have a family if it weren't for you. I know I heard your father telling you that last night when I sent the twins to the kitchen for a snack. Sorry for eavesdropping, by the way. I just wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so much. You act as if everything you do is being judged by us because you might be a little different than some kids. Ella, that couldn't be farther from the truth. You may be a little different, but there's nothing wrong with that. Look at me; I never had parents until I met your father…because of you. And your Uncle Dez; he always said he was mad that his parents didn't love him when we were in the orphanage. Then your grandparents adopted him and he couldn't have been happier about it. Sure, he had his fair share of doubts, but with good reason. Just think about it; me, Dez, Maddie, Porter, Alyssa...and you. Baby, we all have our birth families as failures. Well, Porter and Alyssa's parents died, but you get what I mean. But the best thing we all have in common is that we now all have a place to call home. A family. Love that comes from the heart and not from blood. We all have a place where we belong. But honey, even if you didn't know, what does the Bible say? God loves you more than anyone in this world. He holds the key to your only real home. We really don't belong anywhere but with Him, so just remember that the next time you have any doubts. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I can" I said smiling. She smiled back and hugged me as we both got up. "I love you Mama."

"I love you too sweetie. And don't worry about the kids. You did everything you should have, and I'm pretty sure Trish will be dealing with Lucas when they get home" Mom assured me. I nodded, still a bit unsure but I felt better.

We walked as much as three steps out the door and I ran smack into Toby. "Um, hi" he said scratching the back of his head a little.

"Hi" I giggled back. I looked over to my mom who was trying to hide that smile she gets every time she sees me and Toby together. I just rolled my eyes and nodded towards the stairs a little.

"I'm going, I'm going" she laughed.

"So, um, I was just coming up here to make sure you were okay. So…are you?" he asked. I laughed again and nodded. "Thank goodness."

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest. Yeah, that's how crazy tall he's gotten in the past few years.

"Hmm, not sure. Care to refresh my memory?" he asked with that adorably goofy smile of his.

"Oh Toby, how could I ever live without you" I asked, sighing in content. It was kind of a rhetorical question, but I really don't know how I could ever live without him. I've known him for eleven years. He was my first friend. He's my _best _friend. I don't think I could live without him.

"It would be a tragedy" he laughed. I smiled and just stayed in his arms. I probably stayed there longer than any normal best friend would, but I don't care. As long as I have Toby, I am complete. _He_ makes me complete.

**Hey guys! So what did you all think of this chapter? I honestly had no clue where this was going after I got to them standing in the hallway at the very beginning. I just had to add some more Tella stuff in there. And Ella's insecurities have come into play once more. If you didn't see that coming, you probably should have. Just saying, she was six when she "got over it" the first time. Who can really understand that much at six? Anyways, please read, review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


	4. Makeup?

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

My wife is insane. As of right now, we're getting ready to go to our annual family reunion. What could go wrong? (Note the sarcasm) No, there's plenty that could go wrong at reunions with us. Something _always_ goes wrong, no matter how big or how small.

Anyway, back to my crazy wife. Ally was, as always, going nuts over getting the twins ready for the reunion and making sure they dressed right. I honestly don't know why she cares so much why the kids have to dress nice since it's just our family who we see like all the time. She even makes me dress up!

"Emma, you better be wearing something nice!" Ally yelled from our bedroom as she was busying herself in fixing our son's hair. I feel bad for him. Evan just kept sending me helpless looks, and whenever I'd shrug he would glare at me like it was my fault. I don't blame him, but there's nothing I can do to help him. Not with Ally.

"I'll help her Mom!" Ella yelled from her room. Thank goodness. That's one less twin Ally can torture. I think Ella will have a better time at getting Emma to dress nicely than Ally would with her nagging ways.

"Austin, get dressed! I can't get me, you, and Evan ready all at once! You're a grown man!" Ally yelled at me. I sighed. I guess I shouldn't be just moping around in my boxers…

**Ella's POV**

"Emma, let me in! Mama's gonna kill us both if you don't dress nice and-", I started, but abruptly cut myself off when my little sister's door opened.

"I think I did this wrong" she said, looking close to tears.

"Oh Em, come on. I'll help you" I said pushing her into her room. Her eye shadow was, well, practically poured on. She also had mascara up on her eye lids with barely any touching her actual lashes. And her hair, well, let's just say I really need to take the time to teach her how to braid. "Emma, how did you even do this?"

"I don't know! I don't like things coming towards my eyes! I really screwed it up" she said sighing.

"No you didn't" I said putting my hand on her cheek. My little sister. I can't believe how big she's gotten. I can't stand the thought of her or Evan growing up. "You still look beautiful Em, we just have to fix your makeup a little. And hey, I can totally braid your hair."

"But why can't I do it? How did you learn so fast?" she asked. "Everything you do is perfect."

"Oh please, you don't even know the half of it. I'm far from perfect" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you know all this! You know how to braid hair and do your makeup where you won't look like a clown and…just-urg! I can't do anything! Every other ten year old girl I know can braid hair like a pro!" she exclaimed. I just handed her a cloth to wipe her face off while I started redoing her braid.

"Just because I know how to braid hair and do makeup does not make me perfect. It just means Maddie taught me back before she was a mom. And besides, Daddy doesn't take too well when his little girls are growing up. What you wanna bet he either freaks, cries, or starts stuttering when he sees you wearing makeup with your hair all done up? Oh! And I know the perfect dress for you to wear!"

"Ella…" Emma whined. I just laughed.

"Hold your horses kiddo. I know what I'm doing" I said smiling.

**Austin's POV**

"Are you two ready yet?" I asked as I leaned against Ella's bedroom door. She and Emma have been in there for well over an hour doing…Lord only knows what.

"In a minute!" they both yelled at the same time. I just rolled my eyes. A minute to them could mean an hour really…or never in some cases. I heard someone knocking at the door downstairs and since the girls are s_till_ getting ready and Ally won't leave Evan alone, I guess I'm the only one who can get that.

"Austin, get the door!" Ally yelled just as I started down the stairs. See what I have to deal with?

"Already on it!" I yelled back as I opened the door to reveal…Toby. "Kid, I know you're here all the time, but why aren't you already down at the reunion?"

"I am not riding with them" he shuddered as if the very thought of riding with his own family sickened him.

"What'd they do this time?" I asked laughing.

"Mads and Porter are there and Lys is going nuts over how _totally_ _adorable_ Zach and Lizzy look together. Also, Kelsey and her stupid fiancé are acting all…couple-y. It's sickening" he said shuddering again. I just smiled. "And my parents are getting on my absolute last nerve."

"Yeah, well that's parents for ya" I shrugged as I pushed him in the house, thinking of how Ally was busy torturing our only son.

"You're a parent though. How come you're so much cooler than mine?" he asked crossing his arms like it wasn't fair. I always liked this kid.

"Well thanks kid, but maybe because I'm awesome?" I suggested making him smile a little. "Nah man, I'm just not that old yet. You're parents are the same age as mine."

"And you're d_aughter_ is the same age as me. That's just messed up" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when your parents are old. Don't you dare tell them I told you that though" I warned. He laughed and nodded.

"I should probably keep it from your parents too. They a_re_ the same age after all."

"Done deal" I said as we both nodded at the same time then started laughing.

"Hide me!" Evan exclaimed as he ran in the living room from upstairs. I laughed as he was searching everywhere for the perfect hiding spot.

"From what?" Toby asked smiling. He always said Evan was the closest thing he ever had to a little brother.

"Mom! She went to the bathroom and I just can't take her yanking me hair out anymore! And she wants me to wear a tie! That crazy woman's gonna kill me!" he practically yelled.

"That crazy woman is your mother. Don't talk like that" I said sternly. He gave me an _'are you serious'_ look and I couldn't help laughing. "But I get what you mean. She's also my crazy wife."

"Evan Ray! Where are you!?" Ally's voice boomed from upstairs. The poor kid looked desperate.

"Please Dad, where can I hide?"

"Don't worry kiddo, I got this. Just stay here with Toby while I handle your mother" I said laughing as I took the steps two at a time to save my son. Oh, the things I do for these stupid kids. Don't get me wrong, I love them all to death. But somehow I almost always end up in more trouble than they do.

"Austin! Have you seen Evan?" Ally asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, Toby's got him. Don't worry, he looks great. Besides, he probably needs a guy to show him what's cool and what's not. Little boys hate it when their mom tries to make him fashionable. Trust me, I would know" I told her. She pouted up at me.

"Well how would I know that? I was just trying to make him look right for the occasion Austin. Is that not what parents are supposed to do?" she asked looking slightly offended. Let's just say that Evan is a _huge_ mama's boy. I don't take any offense in that though. I can totally see why he loves her so much. I know why I do.

"Ally, he's our only son. It's not like you would know, being a girl and all. How about just laying off a bit when it comes to overdressing him?" I suggested. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah" she said rolling her eyes. I just smiled and drew her closer to me.

"Come on Als, let's go check on our girls and let the boys have some time to themselves" I laughed and kissed the top of her head. She got up on her toes, still short as ever, and kissed me on the lips.

"Okay, but prepare yourself. I'm good when it comes to the girl department, but this isn't exactly your area of expertise. I may or may not have peeked in on them getting ready a couple of times, and just keep an open mind, alright?" she asked hopefully. I narrowed my eyes at my wife, wondering what on earth those two could be doing that I wouldn't necessarily like.

"I better not see any boys in that room unless it's their brother" I said, my eyes still narrowed.

"What about Toby?" she asked, smirking cutely. Urg, that woman!

"Or Toby" I grumbled. "Seriously Als, why would I be upset?"

"Just come on" she said pulling me to Ella's room and opening the door. I seriously thought I was gonna throw up when I saw what Ally was talking about.

"Where's my sister? She is so dead" I said shaking my head.

"Daddy, I helped her, not Maddie" Ella said. I can't believe it. Emma, my sweet baby girl. She's not supposed to be old enough to wear makeup!

"Do I look okay Daddy?" she asked, looking up at me with those big brown eyes like Ally's…and Ella's.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful" I said getting down on my knees.

"Daddy, isn't her dress just adorable?" Ella asked with an encouraging smile. I'm even more not ready for her to grow up, but I got used to seeing my sixteen year old wearing makeup occasionally. _But my ten year old? _That was a different story.

"Oh yes" I said smiling back at her. "And I see you have you hair braided. Nice touch."

That made Emma smile brightly. I sighed. Oh well, as long as she's so happy I can't exactly be mad. But that doesn't mean I have to like what it represents.

"Thanks Daddy!" she said flinging her arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged her back shaking my head at Ella from over her shoulder. She just laughed in response. Oh I am so going to get her.

"Ella, you look very pretty as well. You did such a good job with your sister" Ally said. Ella smiled and hugged her mom. My girls. Why am I such a softy?

"Yes you did Sunshine. And I agree with your mother. You look very pretty too" I said smiling as I pulled her to me.

"Thanks Daddy, thanks Mama. Maddie taught me everything I know…."

"Yeah, she taught me everything I know too" Ally laughed.

**Toby's POV**

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Evan asked, getting really bored by now. I laughed.

"They want to look nice I guess" I shrugged.

"Why? We're going to see our _family._ People we see practically every day as it is" he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. But they don't know that. The female side of the species thinks you have to look perfect to leave the house. How have you not learned this stuff? You have just as many women living in your house as I do" I retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm not as old as you. And you have a big brother. I don't have anyone to tell me this stuff" he grumbled.

"That's what you have me for kid" I said clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you tell my big sister everything. What if I don't want her to know some things I say or ask?" he asked me.

"Dude, I'm not going to tell anyone, not even my best friend, something you tell me in confidence. I can keep a secret" I assured him.

"Then can I tell you something?" he asked looking nervous. I almost laughed.

"Shoot."

"I think I like Lily" he said quickly. I smiled. Lily Mason is one of the twins' and Bri's best friends. Their friends are kind of a group of five: Emma, Evan, Bri, Lily, and Jake Matthews. They're around quite a lot so I know these kids almost as well as I know the ones actually in my family.

"Really?" I asked, trying to look shocked. It didn't exactly work because I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer.

"You knew?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kind of hard to miss" I laughed. He groaned.

"Do you think she knows?"

"Nah, I just meant that it's obvious to me" I said ruffling his hair. He glared at me, making me laugh again.

"How?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just is. So…Evan's got his first crush huh?" I smirked.

"Shut it" he warned. I smiled. "Besides, I have an even bigger one on you; my sister."

My smile vanished. I hate it when everyone thinks I like Ella. We're best friends. Why can't people just accept that? I love her with all my heart, but it's best friend love.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't like your sister that way!"

"Mm hmm, just keep swimming. You don't wanna drown in denial" he smirked. I huffed.

"Sometimes, I just don't like you kids" I said crossing my arms.

"But you always love us" Emma said from the stairs. When Evan and I turned around, I nearly had a heart attack. Makeup!? Austin was seriously going to let his baby walk out the house in makeup!?

"You okay Toby?" Ella asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Fine" I gulped. She smiled and placed her small hand in mine.

"What are you wearing?" Evan asked from beside me still. I almost laughed but Ella squeezed my hand and gave me that look, as if daring me to. I decided to keep quiet.

"Clothes you dork. What else would I wear?" Emma smirked. That time I did laugh. Ella did too so I guess I wasn't in trouble for that one.

"I meant on your face" he said with his jaw tightening. I think I saw him clenching and unclenching his fists too. It was actually kind of funny.

"Makeup" Emma said crossing her arms defensively. "Man, to be considered so smart at school, you have like no common sense."

"And why are you wearing it?" he pressed on, crinkling his nose. That must have struck the wrong cord in his sister.

"Because I feel like it! Do I have to have a reason to want to look pretty for once!?" Emma yelled and ran out of the room.

"Emma!" he yelled running after her.

"Uh, should we do something about that?" I asked wondering if it was smart to intervene on this little sibling argument.

"No, they'll be over it in no time. Just give them a minute to fight it out" Austin said waving his hand dismissively. Ally nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink" Ella said dragging me into the kitchen.

"You look nice" I said as I grabbed the tea (caffeine free of course) out of the refrigerator. I know this place probably better than I know my own home, and tea is Ella's favorite thing to drink.

"Thanks, you do too" she said smiling. She was wearing almost the exact same thing that Emma was wearing. A yellow sundress, sandals, and a little white short sleeved jacket that was cropped. That's what Ella said anyway when she bought it. I don't know anything about girl clothes. The only thing that differed between the sisters was that Emma's hair was braided and Ella left hers down.

As for me, I was just wearing a white shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a pair of black jeans. Not to mention my black high tops. I also added a chain on the belt loop of my jeans. My parents forced me to dress up but that doesn't mean I was going to wear anything fancy. As you can probably already tell, I'm kind of their problem kid. I'm not a typical "bad boy" or anything. Their just used to my perfect sisters and the brother they didn't even know until he was nineteen. They just don't know what to do with a kid who wishes to do more with my life than what they want from me.

"Thanks Ells" I said shaking myself out of any thoughts of my parents. That's why I'm here after all. To ride with them instead of my family. "So why'd you want to come in here?"

"Oh, you know…" she said trailing off. I smiled. Oh boy did I know.

"You want to spy on them don't you?" I asked already knowing the answer before she said it.

"Of course I do! Come on, we have to hear the rest of this!"

**Third person POV**

"Emma! Please wait!" Evan called helplessly after his sister. He didn't mean to sound insulting earlier, he just wasn't used to seeing his sister like that.

"Go away" came a muffled voice from behind the couch in the back living room/game room. Evan sighed and joined his sister back there.

"I'm sorry" he said making her look up. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she bit her lip. "Hey, don't cry. You're, uh, makeup will get messed up" he said gulping. Evan really had no experience in dealing with girls like this. He and his sister had always been inseparable, no matter how much they teased each other. He wasn't used to that upsetting her.

"I hate it how you all react the same way when I try to actually look better for once! You and Toby and Dad all think it's such a crime I might actually look part way grown up! Why is it such a big deal if I don't want to look like an ugly little kid anymore?" she cried. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek making Evan close his eyes tight. He'd seen his sister cry before, but it was usually over stupid stuff like dolls and crap like that. Never because of something he did that actually hurt her.

"Em, why do you want to look better? You're already beautiful; twins' honor" Evan said holding up his right hand. That made Emma smile a little, though she didn't believe him much. The whole 'twin's honor' thing was something they'd started a while ago after seeing some old Disney show about twins. It wasn't on anymore but they still used lines from it all the time.

"You're just saying that. I look like a baby. Everyone in our grade is just…gorgeous now, but not me. I'm stuck looking like a little kid instead of someone who's about to go to middle school. No one's ever going to want to go out with me looking like I do. I thought maybe if I looked as pretty as Ella then I could get a guy to like me as much as Toby" Emma ranted.

Evan just sat there, dumbfounded. He knew his sister was pretty, but he didn't like the idea of her dating. He'd been around a bunch of guys in their previous year of fifth grade, and they already said some pretty sick things. He knew they'd be worse come middle school, and he for one, did not like the idea of his twin sister playing any part in their sick, twisted games.

"Emma, you don't even see how pretty you are. I'm your brother, and it kind of grosses me out to tell you that, but I can't lie to you. Especially not when you're lying to yourself, saying bad things that makes you feel insecure" he told her. "Why do you want to date any of the immature freaks at our school anyway?"

Emma laughed. "You do realize you just called yourself an immature freak right?" Evan smiled. That was the Emma he knew and loved.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you think this dress makes me look pretty?" Emma asked when they stood up. Evan sighed and turned back to her, wiping a tear away from her face.

"Let's just say I may have to keep an eye on you all day so someone doesn't try and get to my little sister."

"Hey! I'm only like a couple hours younger than you! I can't help it that you were born healthy and I was almost hanged to death before I was even born" Emma exclaimed. Ella flinched from behind the kitchen door where she and Toby stood watching. She hated being reminded of how hard a start her little sister had that day.

"I'm still older" Evan argued as they passed both spying sixteen year olds without once noticing.

"Shall I escort you to the car Miss. Moon?" Toby asked in a fake British accent, snapping Ella out of her thoughts thankfully.

"Why of course you may" she said smiling as she accepted his offered arm. Now as for her little sister, Ella still had work to do with boosting her self-esteem.

**Hey guys! So I'm just kind of going with the flow for this story. I don't really have the chapters pre-written. Sorry if it seems like there's a lot of drama right from the start, but to be fair, there always is in this story. What'd you guys think? And next should be the reunion. All the family in one room together should be interesting. I may even have a few extra guests show up…hehe. You'll just have to wait and see. Please read, review, follow, and favorite!**

***Don't own Disney channel or any of the twin shows they used (ie. The Suite Life series or Liv and Maddie)**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
